It is challenging to ensure that customers are satisfied with a given service on an on-going basis due to ever changing conditions. For example, a network service provider may provide a cellular service, but changing conditions may occur, e.g., a network component may fail, a new bandwidth requirement may impact the overall quality of service, a new popular software application may require additional bandwidth from the underlying cellular network as large number of subscribers begin using the new software application, and the like.